Serpent In The Shadows
by egyptian fairytale
Summary: When the Golden Trio return for their 7th year,a school trip has been organised for Slytherin and Gryffindor to reunite the houses.But it's awfully cold where they're going,what happens when Hermione runs into Draco Malfoy on a cold and lonely night?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione's POV

I was sitting in the compartment with Harry and Ron reading my book. We weren't far away from Hogwarts now and I was getting slightly restless. I decided to get up and I started pacing around the confined space.

Harry looked up with a questioning expression on his face and when I continued he spoke.

"What are you doing Hermione?"

I didn't really know what I was doing to be honest.

"I am bored"

Harry's curious expression was lost and he put his book down.

"Well we only have about five more minutes until we arrive"

"I know but I am just getting restless"

I decided to sit back down and look out the window in an effort to distract myself from my boredom. The blur of greens, browns and blues flew passed before I had any time to distinguish one thing from another.

We were really close now, so close I could see Hogwarts in the distant. The towers that spiralled up into the crimson sky, the sapphire line of water just out of my vision was the lake. We were slowing down now and I could hear the hustle of other people making there way towards the nearest exits.

"We're here now"

Harry said with a satisfactory tone. I picked up my small carry bag and headed towards the door Harry had already slid open, with Ron in tow.

I stepped out onto the platform with Ron right behind me. We headed towards the pathway that lead to the carriages.

We approached the line of carriages, awaiting their cargo. I hauled myself up into the battered carriage and Harry and Ron sat down beside me and we were pulled away to our final, unpredictable year at Hogwarts.

...

We were all seated in the Great Hall with an array of deserts in front of us and then silence began to fall across the room as The headmistress, professor McGonagall approached the golden reading stand.

"Welcome back everyone! I hope the seventh years have come prepared because they've a busy year ahead of them. Which brings me to one of the more important notices involving the seventh years of Gryffindor and Slytherin."

Everyone began to look at eachother trying to desypher each of their own theorys of what it could be.

"Due to the reascent events, the Ministry of Magic have funded and organized a holiday to the French Alpes for the Gryffidors and Slytherins to try and reunite the houses due to the reascent rifts drawn between them"

The looks of horror that ran around the room filled every face in Gryffindor and Slytherin in their 7th year.

I locked eyes with Harry, the same look I was trying to convey came across in his eyes; horror, worry, disbelief and confusion.

It wasn't long before Ron threw his opinion into the mixture of all the thoughts that everyone else was thinking.

"What the bloody hell are they thinking. I mean a holiday with Slytherin! I hope you two have realised that includes Malfoy"

Which made me wonder what were the Slytherin's feelings about this completely obscene idea? I looked over towards the Slytherin table and depicted his platinum hair from the sea of brown, blonde and black.

His face still had his normal languid, vacant expression. Perhaps he wasn't really even bothered. However I did find the same expressions of disgust on everyone Else's face.

Now that the looks and comments of objection had died down, Professor McGonagall began to speak again.

"I hope all of you have packed warm clothes because you will all be off to The French Alpes on a skiing holiday next week! Before the serious work begins.!"

Her effort of keeping the mood positive wasn't going to work. This was probably the worst start to out year everyone could have probably imagined.

The rest of dinner had a pretty low atmosphere for the 7th years in Gryffindor and Slytherin. Harry, Ron and I wondered up to bed with a pretty dull outlook on the rest of the year.

...

The first week back at school seemed to whiz by with no real definition between one day to the next, they all just seemed to blur into one.

Every day that ended was a day closer to the departure of the trip and no one was looking forward to it.

I was particularly upset because all the time being wasted on that wretched holiday I could spend studying for my N.E.W.T.S it was all a terrible idea in my opinion.

On evening before our departure and decided that I real should start packing and stop procrastinating. I hauled my navy blue holdall off the top of my wardrobe and began tossing clothes onto by bed next to the holdall in an un-orderly fashion.

I went into the bathroom and retrieved my toothbrush, toothpaste and flannel from the shelf and piled them inside my wash bag.

I roughly folded the clothes and stuffed them into any available space. Then I shoved several pairs of shoes into each of the side pockets.

"Thank goodness!"

I had finished the task I had been dreading, in under an hour and I didn't think I had forgotten anything.

I wondered down to the common room in an attempt to take my mind off what was going to happen tomorrow.

I found Ginny sitting in one of the plush scarlet armchairs with her feet propped up next to the fire.

"Hey Ginny!"

Ginny looked now woken from her subconscious state stared back at me with a fond expression

"Hey Hermione! Have you packed yet?"

Her tone was just as apprehensive as my about the forthcoming event. Luckily due to Ginny's involvement in the war she had been signed up for the holiday too, even though she wasn't in her 7th year.

"Yeah I just finished, how about you?"

Ginny took a slow breath in and stretched out her feet in the direction on the flames.

"No not yet, I can't really be bothered, I probably end up doing everything at the last minute, as normal."

I perched on the arm of the sofa opposite her and began to think about what kind of stuff they would make us all do together when we arrived at the resort.

"What do you think we will all be doing together once we get there?"

Ginny snorted in disgust dreading the idea of even acknowledging a Slytherin's presence let alone working together with one.

"I have absolutely no idea, but I refuse to anything I don't want to do even if it is compulsory."

I nodded in agreement but I knew that we would both end up doing all the stuff we really didn't want to do anyway.

I staggered back to my feet said night to Ginny and made my way back up to my dorm.

I slipped out of my jeans and shirt and sank underneath the scarlet quilts and blankets. I was asleep within minutes and when I awoke it would be the start of a week I was in a hurry to forget before it had even begun.

...

I yawned and leaned up from beneath the warmth of my bed and gazed over at the clock. I sprung out of my languid stance when I realised we had to be down in the Great Hall in less than an hour.

I rushed towards my wardrobe and pulled on a pair of navy blue jeans over my legs and then pushed my head through a red sweater,finally I put on a cream anorak coat and slipped into my leather pumps.

I grabbed my hairbrush and pulled it through my bush of curls in a desperate attempt to tame it. I got a breathe mint from my bag popped it into my mouth seeing as I had already packed my toothbrush. I swung both of my bags over my shoulder and headed out of my dorm and out of the porthole down towards the Great Hall.

As I reached the entrance hall I saw the chattering crowd all clutching onto their own luggage trying hard not to lose it in the cacophony.

I went up to Harry and Ron who still had foreboding expressions across their faces.

"Hey Guys. Have you seen Ginny?"

Their displeased expressions were soon lost when I struck up conversation with them.

"No I haven't seen her yet but she should be along soon, you know she always leaves everything to the last minute."

Ron gazed at me in the affectionate way he always did as he answered my question.

Remembering Ginny hadn't packed yesterday evening she was probably still upstairs rushing and panicking about getting down here on time.

My eyes flew around the room at the many faces in view. For the second time I noticed Malfoy. He was wearing dark coloured jeans and a round necked cashmere jumper that was pushed up just below his elbow.

He caught my gaze and I very nearly looked away but then he did something completeley unexpected. He winked at me with an arrogant smirk sprawled across his lips.

I blushed immediately in complete shock and he let out a slight laugh that I doubt would've been even noticeable to anyone next to him. I looked away when I saw the blur of red coming towards me and as I turned I saw Ginny, her hair disheveled and she was out of breath.

"Told you I would leave everything to the last minute"

I smiled at her knowing that she would have done too.

Everyone's loud voices suddenly died down as Professor McGonagall entered the room

"Right now everyone I would like everyone to follow me in an orderly line down towards the dungeon where we will be using the floo network to get to the ferry"

Everyone slowly shuffled into line and followed her down the dimly lit passagway that lead to the dungeons.

We arrived outside an empty classroom and I could see an absolutely enormous fireplace, with a granite hearth and a goblet fixed to the side of the wall filled with floo powder.

"I would like everyone to make their way inside in silence we don't want to lose anybody before we have even left"

We all gathered inside and made our way one by one over to the fireplace retrieved a handful of powder, joined hands with the person we had been paired with and vanished in a sudden cloud of emerald smoke.

I was getting a bit agitated after Harry, Ron and Ginny had been paired off with other people and most of the Gryfindors seemed to be being paired with a Slytherin.

I crumpled up my face when I heard my name called

"Miss Hermione and Granger and Mr Malfoy."

I looked over at him but he had already grasped a handful of the powder and was waiting for me to follow. I stepped into the fireplace by his side and he held onto my hand tightly before we vanished as everyone else had done.

A fraction of a second later we had arrived at the ferry and as soon as we had I dropped his hand and walked over to Ginny. I turned around to look back at him but he had already disappeared into the crowd of people.

"Ugh you had to travel with Malfoy? Bad luck Mione!"

I groaned in agreement and we headed off together to join Harry and Ron.

...

When everyone was on board the ferry we all gathered once again around Professor McGonagall so we could take a mental note of her instructions.

"Right everyone you can go and do whatever you want now but I want you all back here by 2:30 no excuses!"

Everyone went off in different directions searching for the nearest shop of restaurant were they could either sit down or purchase something they probably didn't need.

Me and Ginny waited until the room had cleared before we headed off too. The long corridors led to an array of different shops and cafes. I had never been on a non-muggle ferry before and I was eager to explore the differences.

We wondered into a cafe and bought something to eat and then sat down at a nearby table. To be honest there wasn't really much diference except the food was slightly different and the shops sold potions, magical jokes and disposable wands but all in all they were pretty much the same.

I drew my chair out from behind the table,

"Just going to the loos, I'll be back in a minute"

I walked swiftly over to the door marked ladies and as a did so I noticed a small alcove around the corner from the door and moans were coming from that area.

I poked my head around the corner and saw Malfoy and another attractive Slytherin girl pressed up against each other and kissing almost violently. His hands were on her hips and were slowly snaking there way upwards.

For some reason I had a wave of jealousy ripple through every vein in my body as I saw them both joined in this passionate embrace.

I took in a sharp breath when He saw me. His expression didn't change in the slightest apart from the look of lust in his eyes increased slightly.

I quickly ran back around the corner in embarrassment. I went to the loo and then sat back down with Ginny.

"You were a while what were you doing?"

"Oh nothing I just got caught up in something"

She didn't question my cryptic answer but just attempted to De-riddle it with her eyes.

We wondered around the shops for a while and ran into Harry and Ron a couple of times but we then made our way back to our parting place about ten miutes before we needed to be there.

We sat down and waited for the rest of them to arrive, but my mind was elsewhere, elsewhere... on Malfoy.

...

We arrived at the resort at around half five in the evening and everyone was absolutely exhausted not to mention it was absolutely freezing. We were in a ski resort, another way to make myself look like an idiot skiing!

Well, the resort was really nice it was like a really large log cabin and there was warmth pouring from the entrance. We all entered in a desperate attempt to restore feeling to our toes. It was beautiful inside as well. There was a large sky light in the centre of the ceiling and a waterfall was pouring down the flight of stairs that led to all the different floors.

There were signs saying, Jacuzzi, spa, restaurant, pool and restaurant. I shuffled slightly closer to Ginny now feeling slightly more positive about the week ahead of me and by the looks of everyone else's faces they were too.

"The Ministry must have dished out a lot of money for this place I mean it's gorgeous"

Ginny turned to face me

"I know and to think with all the financial problems they are going through at the moment with restoring it and everything."

I nodded and stared back around the room in awe.

"Right everyone you all have your room keys, go upstairs and unpack. There will be a session in the pool in 20 minutes and then dinner an hour afterwards."

I was actually quite looking forward to the rest of the evening. We were staying in a lovely hotel, it had great facilities and I was with Ginny.

...

We opened the door to our room that we had luckily been able to get for just the two of us seeing as Ginny was in the yeart below.

Ginny unzipped her bag and just started tossing her already screwed up clothes into the open drawers. Where as I started re-folding my clothes and began to neatly place them inside my section of the drawers.

"So are we going to go to the pool thingy?"

Ginny stopped tossing her clothes in all directions and began to think

After a couple of seconds she had made up her mind

"Yeah why not, I mean they may be horrible and all but there are some pretty nice looking Slytherin boys here that I wouldn't turn down the chance of seeing in their speedos"

She smiled at me and I laughed at her suggestive tone and threw a pillow gently at her.

We both changed into our bikinis, pulled a few light pieces of clothing over them grabbed a towel and went off towards the pool. I had always felt slightly awkward in a bikini, I thought I looked strange and uncomfortable, but Ginny on the other hand looked great. She came off as confident, sexy and sophisticated.

As we approached the pool we could here screams and shouts of the people already in the water. My mind had been completely distracted from Malfoy until I saw him, casually leaning against the end of the pool.

I now really didn't want to go swimming the embarassment of Draco Malfoy seeing me in a bikini was unthinkable.

"Ginny I really don't th..."

"Oh no just because there are loads of boys here doesn't mean you're backing out now because they are going to see you in a bikini!"

I looked at her desperately in an effort to make her give over and let me scuttle back up to the safety of our room and hide under layers of baggy clothing.

She could read my expression as if what I was thinking was literally written across my face. She simply shook her head and gestured me towards one of the wooden sunbeds where she had already spread out her red and white towel.

I reluctantly wondered over next to her and pulled off the thin layers of clothing I had on to disguise body. I was down to taking off the small pair of shorts, I couldn't bare to turn around and so faced the blue and white tiled walls the whole time.

Ginny was already had already taken off her excess clothes and was now dangling her legs into the water at the side of the pool, eagerly awaiting for me to join her.

I turned around and was relived when I saw that no one was watching me they were all too distracted by the splashing of the water and the games they were playing.

I suddenly remembered the Malfoy was close by and my eyes darted around as subtely as I could manage to try and find him. I saw him, his eyes were dark and he was staring directly at me with the same smirk he had on earlier today.

After that I quickly sat down next to Ginny at the side of the pool now feeling just as embarrassed as I had done a few moments ago.

"Ginny lets get into the water!"

"Yeah ok I was just waiting for you."

We slowly slid of the slippery curved edge that plunged into the mosaic bottomed water. Now that the rest of my body was out of view I was feeling slightly more at ease.

Ginny and I slowly walked over to the other end of the pool are feet still firmly at the bottom of the pool the water not yet being deep enough for us to have to actually swim.

I closed my eyes suddenly as a wave of water came flying towards me.

"Ginny!"

I was laughing she had splashed me right in the face. I knew my hair would now have a mind of its own. I ducked my head beneath the surface to try and flatten my disheveled mass.

I opened my eyes under the water and I blinked after I thought I saw a boy with the same white blonde hair as Malfoy swim nearly right next to me. I pulled my head back out of the water and searched for Malfoy, but I couldn't find him.

Ginny had obviously noticed the expression of anxiety and worry on my face

"What's the matter Mione, are you alright?"

I decided I was over-reacting and that I was taking far to much of an interest in Draco Malfoy

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Ok I'll be back in a minute then I am just going to see if they have any plasters because I cut my toe a moment ago and it's stinging a bit."

"Oh! Do you want me to come with you?"

"Oh no it's fine I'll only be 2 minutes besides you'll get cold."

She made her way back to the metal steps that led out of the warm water. I could see a line of blood on the bottom of her large toe.

I was slightly more nervous now that Ginny had left. I decided to just swim a few lengths up and down the shallow end of the pool. I had been swimming for about five minutes and Ginny still wasn't back. I had begun contemplating whether to go after her or not and check to see if she is ok.

Suddenly I was jolted to a hault as I felt hands slither up around my waist and then they began to tavel further up my waist. Isqueaked in suprise at the feeling of someone else's hands other than my own on my bare skin.

I twisted round and I saw him. It was Malfoy, I tried to wriggle free, but his iron grasp held me firmly in place.

"Malfoy what the hell are you doing?"

I tried to portray anger in my voice but it didn't really come out as I hoped it would do. It was more curiosity mixed with confidence.

"Why don't you tell me?"

I felt his lips trace there way up my back and I let out a slight moan. But then his touch had gone and the lapping of the water was all I felt. I looked round to see where he had gone but all I saw was him walking back up the hallway and away from me.

Ginny was back seconds later. I was so confused, I mean the famous womanizer, Draco Malfoy had just made an attempt to seduce me. I could see this was going to be a very unpredictable week.

"Are you ok now Ginny?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

Ginny was giving me a searching look why were my emotions always displayed on my face, it was so inconvenient.

"I think we should get out now I mean dinner is in about 20 minutes"

We both headed back up the extravagant staircase to our room.

...

Dinner was over quickly and I wasn't feeling very hungry, more guilty seeing as I had just been seduced by my best friend's worst enemy and Harry and Ron were sitting directly opposite me.

Me and Ginny were in our rooms lounging around on our beds, I yawned and headed towards the chest of drawers over in the corner of the room.

"I'm getting ready for bead, It's getting late and I'm tired."

I rummaged around for my pajamas in the depths of the drawer searching for the only ones I had packed.

"Oh damn!"

"What's the matter?"

Ginny said sounding quite worried.

"I forgot my pajamas! Ugh I only packed that one pair the others I left in my dorm my accident."

"Well I only have one pair of pajamas with me, but I do have this"

She strode over to the drawers and pulled out a very short, silky nighty and it was also very low cut.

"Ummm... you don'y have anything a little less revealing do you?"

"No sorry that's all I've got"

"Ok thanks a lot I'll give it back to you I promise"

I quickly changed into the skimpy garment and walked over to my bed. I was slightly uncomfortable, not in front of Ginny of course, she was my friend and a girl. But it revealed quite a lot of leg and was extremely low cut even more so than I predicted.

"Wow Hermione! You look great in that. You know you can keep it, my gift to you"

"No Ginny, it's yours and I look absolutely awful in it!"

"No buts! I am not accepting no for an answer I wont take it back"

I smiled at her gratefully

"Thanks Ginny"

She smiled back at me.

I returned to the rummaging process and was rifling through my drawers in search of my purse, because I hadn't seen it a moment ago when I was searching for my pajamas.

"Oh dam!"

Ginny started laughing,

"What is it now? Forgotten all your underwear?"

"No I can't find my purse."

"Oh well did it fall out of your swimming bag because I did see it in there when you went down to the pool."

"Oh thanks Ginny!"

I quickly opened the plaid wooden door and entered the long winding corridor in search of my purse. I had forgotten that I was wearing the nighty but no one seemed to be around so I continued to search.

I hovered over the ground looking in every corner and crevice for my missing purse. I hadn't realised that I had moved further and further up the corridor drifting far away from the safety of our room.

I was getting a bit worried now, my purse had all the money I had brought with me inside it and I would have a pretty tough time without it.

"Looking for this?"

I jumped up from the floor in shock and saw Malfoy staring back at me.

"You scared me!"

I said as I snatched the denim purse from his hand.

"Nice dress!"

He whispered into my ear as he pulled back several strands of my hair.

"Malfoy stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"What you're doing"

"But you clearly like what I am doing"

Seconds later he had pushed me up against the wall and crashed his lips against mine. I didn't know how to respond, I didn't know what was happening. Everything was a whirl of colours and shapes around us, I could only feel his lips pressed firmly against mine.

He pushed my mouth open with his tongue and battled with my tongue inside our mouths. He rested his hand on my thigh. I had forgotten about the skimpy night dress I was wearing... but right now I didn't care.

He began kissing down my neck and across my shoulder blade. I was pushed firmly up against the wall so I neatly wrapped my legs around his waist.

We both heard movement from my room and we froze.

"Hermione are you alright? Have you found your purse?"

I looked into his eyes before I answered

"um no I am going to check out the swimming pool and if I can't find it I will go to lost property. Don't wait up I might be a while"

"Ok."

I felt guilty about lying to Ginny I had never lied to her before, but I didn't have time to feel guilty for long. He took my hand and led me down the corridor into his room. Of course he had a room all to himself that was too predictable.

The room was dark and he didn't turn the lights on, it suddenly occurred to me what I was doing. I was just about to jump in to bed with the school's bad boy.

"Malfoy I can't do this, I have to go"

I made an attempt at the door but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back into a tight embrace. I just couldn't bring my self to leave he felt so good.

"Malfoy what are we doing?"

"well lets find out!"

The thought of sleeping with Draco Malfoy made me feel like I was melting into a puddle on the floor.

He pushed me back onto the edge of his bed and began worming his way up my sides. I had never felt so good.

"Hermione you have no idea how gorgeous you are, do you?"

I couldn't even muster up a response and I just let out another moan. He laughed in almost appreciation.

His hand was running up and down the side of my leg again. He pulled me under the very appropriate emerald and silver quilts. I could feel his smoldering touch on my skin as he pushed Ginny's skimpy red nightdress aside.

I had sunk into oblivion. This was going to be a week to remember after all...

Ok next chapter will be up shortly hope you all enjoyed. Reviews good or bad would be much appreciated. :)


	2. Secrets never lead to happiness

I awoke the next morning with Draco's arms around me, My legs were tangled together with his.

I carefully broke free in an effort not to wake him. I crawled out from the depths of the bed and over to where my clothes were. I pulled the red nighty over my body and tried to restrain my hair with a rubber band.

I was splashing my face with some cold water when I felt his arms snake around my hips just like they had done before and I felt his cool minty breath on my neck.

"Going somewhere?"

I turned to face him, his hair disheveled but his eyes were still burning.

"I'm going back to my room"

He smiled and kissed down my neck.

"What if I don't want you to go back to your room?"

I let out a giggle and replied

"I have to go back to my room whether you like it or not!"

I kept on remembering snippets of last night every time I looked into his eyes. His lips on mine, my arms entwined with his.

"We really should do this again some time"

I gave him a small smile and then disappeared out of the bedroom door and sauntered back into my room.

I tried to open the door as quietly as possible trying not to wake Ginny but as I turned around she was already staring at me in a curious fashion.

"So what did you get up to last night to Hermione?"

I was thinking hard to try and come up with an explanation to my late night gallivantings.

"Um... nothing I was just looking for my purse"

She looked at me smiling

"You were looking for your purse all night were you?"

I grimaced in a desperate and last attempt at seeming plausible

"...Yeah"

She rose from her seat on the bed and began circling around me like a vulture and I was her prey.

"You were up all night in the hotel looking for your purse in that skimpy dress?"

She knew I wouldn't be seen dead in this dress in public, she had caught me, which was inevitable.

"Ok ... ok I was with someone!"

She sat back down on the bed again in excitement and anticipation.

"With who?"

I shifted uncomfortably on the spot slowly melting under her gaze.

"I can't tell you"

She raised her eyebrows in surprise but she must have already guessed what I had been up to last night.

"But I am guessing you had a lot of fun with this mystery person?"

I giggled at her inquisitive expression and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Yeah I did have lots of fun thanks Ginny"

She was clearly getting annoyed that I wasn't giving her any details but last night was a secret that I wasn't going to tell anyone.

That morning I went down to breakfast feeling happy and satisfied with Ginny right beside me. We sat down at the table where Harry and Ron were already at.

"Hey guys how was your night?"

Ron looked up from his very full plate of sausages and replied,

"Fine thanks how about yours?"

Ginny looked at me and tried hard not to laugh

"I slept very well but I don't think Hermione got much sleep."

I kicked Ginny under the table causing it to shudder slightly. I took a sip of water and then began to eat aswell.

"So what are we all doing today?"

Harry looked up at me with an annoyed expression across his lips.

"Skiing with the Slytherins"

I looked around the room in search of Malfoy but I couldn't see him, perhaps he hadn't come down yet.

"Oh"

I tried to sound annoyed but it didn't really bother me that much. Moments later Draco strode into the room and pulled up a chair next to Blaise Zabini.

I decided not to make eye contact with him and continued eating my breakfast. Even though I couldn't see his face it felt like his eyes were burning holes in my back and that he was waiting for me to turn around.

After breakfast me and Ginny headed back up to our rooms and got ready for the day ahead of us. We had been told to dress very warmly as it was well below -5 outside.

As we both dressed Ginny didn't say a word but she kept on smiling at me she was asking questions with her eyes and not with her mouth.

"Hey Ginny have you seen my purse? I did bring it back with me last night I'm sure"

Ginny shook her head in amusement of the fact that I had misplaced it a second time.

"Oh well I'm sure it will turn up"

When we were both ready we joined the rest of the group in the entrance of the hotel, everyone one was chatting away and and that moment II accidentally caught Draco's eye, I gave him a small smirk but then looked away.

Then an older man, he must have been in his late 40s walked in through the double glass doors. I think he was the instructor there was another slightly younger man standing behind him.

"Right everyone follow me!"

Everyone was shoving and pushing trying to reach the exit, me and Ginny just waited until everyone else had already gone and our path was clear.

It was was freezing outside but luckily the acrtic wind didn't affect me much seeing as I was wearing so many layers. But some of the Slytherin girls who had still opted to show a bit of flesh were shivering.

The man started to speak again.

"Right I want everyone to follow me, we aren't going to start skiing yet we are just going to do some practices and demos."

Everyone followed him as he went around the corner. There lots of ski lifts going up and down the alabaster mountain but we weren't heading for them. We were all huddled together and were waiting for instructions.

"Right I want every Slytherin boy to pair up with a Gryffindor girl and every Gryffindor boy to pair up with a Slytherin girl."

Many groaned in objection and slowly walked over to the nearest person available. I saw Ginny partner up with Blaise Zabini and then I heard a voice cool and crisp behind me

"Looks like you've got me Granger"

I didn't even bother turning around I knew who it was, his arrogant tone always gave him away.

"Looks like I have"

Ginny was watching me intently and gave me a suggestive smirk. I turned away from her and looked back over towards the instructor.

"I want the girls to step into the skis and the boys make sure they don't fall."

I stepped into the skis that were layed out beside me and Draco held onto my arm as I did so. He then told us to lean to the right and for our partners to make sure that we didn't fall.

Most people just held onto their partners shoulders but Draco rested his hands firmly on my hips as I leaned to the right I looked at hime as he did so and he smiled back at me, his eyes gleaming with lust.

As I came back up to my centre of gravity I put my hands on Draco's and pulled them up away from my hips so people didn't start watching.

"Keep your hands further up Malfoy!"

Then we all leaned to the left and I felt his hands slide way to far up and were now resting on my chest, I then stood up straight and then pulled his hands back to the place I had left them in.

"I thought you said leave my hands further up."

I turned round to face him again he knew exactly what I had meant he was just being his normal arrogant self.

"You knew exactly what I meant!"

"I think I am quite sure I don't know what you mean."

I swatted his hand away as it started to creep further up again.

He didn't try anything after that and I spent the rest of the morning with Ginny neither of us having much experience skiing before so we both made fools of ourselves together.

We went in the cafe for lunch and lined up in the que. I reached inside my pocket in search of my purse and then remembered that I hadn't brought it with me because I didn't know where it was.

"Hey Hermione it's fine I'll lend you the money"

"Thank you so much I promise I will pay you back."

But at that moment Malfoy appeared at my side

"Looking for this Granger?"

He handed me my purse and he winked at me. Ginny's face lit up at the realisation of who I had spent last night with. I knew it was obvious now and there was no point in me trying to deny it.

"You didn't? Draco Malfoy? Hermione I would never of guessed"

I put my fingers to my lips telling her to be quiet because I didn't want anyone esle to find out what had happened last night, especially not Harry and Ron.

"Ginny keep it down I don't want Harry and Ron finding out!"

She smiled at me as she flicked her fiery hair back from around her face.

"So how was it?"

I hit her with my tray and shoved her to move along in the line. I was laughing inside though I knew as soon as we were in the confines of our own room I would have to spill.

...

Later on in the afternoon when our session for the day had finished me and Ginny went back up to our rooms. We walked in the door and out of the corner of my eye I saw something layed out on my bed.

Ginny noticed my sudden pause and stepped infront of me to discover what I was gawping at

"No way!"

"I can't believe how pretentious he is I mean that is just ridiculous and you know it to!"

I walked over to the bed and picked up the underwear set that was layed out. I couldn't believe this it was so... so... Malfoy.

"Did he put that there?"

I looked over at Ginny with a confused expression

"No Ginny it was someone else. Of course it was him"

Ginny laughed at my response realising how stupid she had been to suggest it was put there by someone else.

"Well Hermione I didn't think you were that type"

I hit her with my bag and she laughed falling onto her bed.

"What does he expect me to do with it?"

"Eat it Hermione he wants you to wear it you idiot!"

I looked at her in disgust and tossed the skimpy duo to the side.

"Not likely!"

Ginny rolled her eyebrows and gave me a disapproving stare

"Why don't you just live a little Hermione I mean he seems to really have taken an interest in you"

I scoffed at her.

"Oh the Hogwarts womanizer has taken an interest in me, oh that makes me feel so special"

"Well it didn't seem to bother you last night"

I was hurt by her direct and being honest true words. She could see the distress on my face and went to go and stand next to me.

"Hermione I just think, that it would be fun, you did say you had a lot of fun last night"

I figured that I might as well try it on before I dismiss the idea completely and last night was, amazing. Anyway I really did want this week to be one to remember.

...

I looked at myself in the full length mirror and couldn't really understand how he knew my size, Right then I heard to soft bangs coming from outside of the bathroom.

I quickly scampered outside to see if Ginny was ok.

"Ginny are you ok"

I couldn't see her until I came all the way around the corner and I leapt back in embarrassment when I saw Malfoy standing in the doorway. His looked so pleased with himself. I can't believe he just saw me wearing that!

"Looking goof Granger!"

He made me so angry the way he was always so sure of himself the whole time.

"Bugger off Malfoy!"

I heard the door close a few moments later and I came out from behind the corner now wearing a dressing gown.

"Ginny why did you let him in?"

"Well I am sorry, I didn't know it was him and how was I to know you were going to jump out inyour underwear?"

I was so embarassed I can't belive he had actually seen me trying it on.

"You gave him a preview just think of it like that"

Ginny may be annoying at times but she could be very funny sometimes. I glared at her, but she knew I was doing so in an affectionate way.

I decided to just try an forget about it. We were coming back up from the restaurant and then Malfoy bumped into me into the corridor, luckily Ginny was a few steps ahead of me and didn't noticed.

His hand joined with mine for a split second and then he was gone, but he had left something behind. I opened my hand and found a crumpled piece of paper that was folded of centre a number of times.

I unfolded the scrappy piece of paper to discover what was written on the inside.

_'meet me tonight, Last night was great"_

I had no real idea what I was getting myself into but Ginny seemed to be getting a lot of fun out of it and to be honest so was I.

I was pondering whether to show Ginny the note or not. Would she just tell me to go without any really thought of what the consequences could be.

I had already decided that I was going to meet him again I just didn't wanted to admit it to myself. I caught up with Ginny and already having made my decision I decided to show her the note.

"Hermione are you going to meet him?"

I nodded with a huge smile on my face.

"Well have fun!"

"I am planning to"

It was getting later and Ginny was insisting that I got glammed up but I was apprehensive about her constant application of lipstick and mascara. But when she was done I was pleasantly surprised when I looked in the mirror I thought I looked nice.

I was still not really sure what was going on between me and him at the moment but I was just going with the moment.

"I hope you have a very enjoyable night Mione!"

She cooed as I walked down the dimly lit corridor.

Every step I took I came up with another reason why this was a bad idea but yet I kept on walking.

I knocked on his door and moments later he let me in, he could see that I was slightly uncertain about was what about to happen. He reasured me when our lips collided together in a heat filled embrace. His tougue pushed my lips open and he won the control with his forceful approach, but I didn't care.

I picked me up and carried me inside his room but did not put me on the bed once again he slammed me up against the wall, he obviously liked being rough.

"Is it alright if my hands go upwards now?"

I laughed and nodded because I couldn't catch my breath to reply with a verbal response.

He hands started to make their way upwards once again but I didn't stop him mid-way this time. He pushed one of the straps aside on my shirt.

"You're not wearing what I left for you!"

"I didn't want to give you the satisfaction"

He laughed and it ran musically through the room and made me feel much more sure about what I was doing than I had done five minutes ago. His hand was running around my back every bone in my body was telling me to leave. I knew I was going to get hurt... but was I. If I was so sure that I was then I wouldn't have come here in the first place, perhaps he really had changed.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed his shirt aside. He smelled like oak and tobacco the combination of the two was extremely sensuous.

My hands ran through his platinum hair and then ran around his neck. my eyes closed and I lost all control

...

Draco's POV.

I awoke early the next morning and left the room with Hermione still fast asleep on the bed. I crept into the room next door and saw Blaise Zabini waiting for me.

"So did you do it?"

I nodded.

"Look Blaise I am not so sure I want to go through with this I mean I really like her!"

"To late now Malfoy you're not backing out on this one"

"Blaise we can't go through with this it's just too... I care about her I wont let you do this!"

With that I left the room and went back to join a sleeping Hermione on my bed.

**Next chapter will be up soon. I hope you all enjoyed it, reviews would be much appreciated good or bad :)**


	3. Romance Or Friendship?

Hermione's POV

Life was good at the moment and I was definitely feeling good. I mean I had spent two heat filled nights with Draco Malfoy.

He was still asleep, so I decided to grab my dressing gown and quickly ran down the corridor and back to my room. I had expected to see Ginny waiting for me on the bed once again but she wasn't there.

I stepped into the bathroom to check if she was in there. I yelped in shock when I didn't see Ginny step out from behind the door but was Harry.

His face suddenly went bright red at the sight of me. He wrapped his ivory towel much higher up around his waist in order to conceal as much as possible from me.

"Harry!"

"Oh hi Hermione, I really must me going... Ron will be wondering were I am"

He grabbed his jeans and pulled them over his hips and left with his shirt halfway over his chest before he pulled it down. I stepped back into the bathroom and saw Ginny stepping out of the shower.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one having fun last night Ginny!"

She let a satisfactory smirk creep across her mouth and she laughed.

"Well I got lonely and Harry stopped by and well one thing led to another..."

I cocked my eyebrow at her and she stared back at me in the mirror before I turned out of the steamy bathroom and went to go and get dressed.

Draco's POV

I awoke to find Hermione had already left, much to my disappointment but she had left a few items of clothing behind. I walked over towards the bathroom and flicked the switch that started the shower.

I climbed underneath the warm water as it cascaded down my back. The water was so hot it felt like needles digging into my skin. I was trying to clear my head about what I was going to do regarding Zabini and Hermione.

Although the water may have washed my body clean it did noy wash my thoughts clean. I climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. I had to stop what Zabini had planned one way or another. I may not have predicted it but I was starting to develop genuine feelings for Hermione.

I swiftly dressed and went down the hall slightly to Zabini's room and before I got there I saw a Slytherin girl running out her hair completely disheveled.

I knocked on the door as I entered and I saw him still lying in bed with the covers pulled up over his waist, thank goodness!

"What is it Malfoy?"

His voice was casual and smooth as he asked me the question.

"I don't want to go through with what we had planned anymore, it's not how I thought it would be... I never expected to actually really like her!"

He laughed and took a deep breathe in and then exhaled before he replied

"Look Malfoy! You may be having your fair share of fun on this trip with Granger but I am not getting any fun out of your late night romps!"

I couldn't believe him, just a moment ago I had seen a Slytherin, he had obviously spent the night with running out of his room.

"Oh so you and that Slytherin girl were just up talking all night were you?"

"Well I admit that last night wasn't all that boring but this was supposed to brighten up a dull holiday, out plan for Granger!"

Well maybe that was my goal at the beginning of the holiday, but after last night it couldn't be further away from the truth.

"I am not going through with it anymore!"

"Ok..ok I'll forget about it but as long as you bring that girl back"

I laughed at his arrogant response, it was just the kind of thing I would have said, normally. I closed the door behind me and went back to my room.

Hermione's POV

I was sitting across the table from Harry at breakfast with Ginny next to me, Ron was at the buffet. It was beginning to feel tense so Ginny struck up conversation.

"So what are you and Ron dith your day?"

Harry shrugged obviously not in the mood to converse in a positive manner. Ginny huffed, she didn't approve of his casual response to her question.

Then Harry began to talk, and he was talking to me.

"Umm Hermione Ron wants to talk to you about something after breakfast, I think it's important."

Of course Harry new exactly what it was, he just wasn't going to tell me about it. Ron soon sat back down at the table with a plate full of was weird he was giving me sort of intoxicating looks all the way through breakfast and it was putting me on edge slightly.

Very soon Harry and Ginny left the table together leaving me and Ron sitting alone together. I was waiting for him to start talking, but obviously I needed to start him off, he seemed nervous about whatever it was he wanted to tell me.

"So Ron, Harry mentioned you wanted to talk to me about something."

He started up at me with his soppy eyes and took a deep breath in and began to divulge what he had been repressing.

"Look Hermione, I don't know if you have realized but well..."

"Ron just spill, I mean it can't be that bad!"

"Well I really want to get together with you, I think I am in love with you Hermione"

Whatever I had been expecting it was nowhere near as bad as this, this was beyond bad, then he made it worse. He wrapped his hand around mine and rested it in his.

"Ron I don't really..."

He broke me off. I was starting to get a bit nervous about the fact that someone might be watching, someone being Draco.

"Hermione you don't have to say anything, I have wanted to tell you for a while but it felt right and I couldn't keep it in any longer."

"Oh well as long as it is the right time for you, of course that is all that matters you haven't even considered my feelings in all of this!"

He looked startled and he dropped my hand, shocked by my defensive response. I felt bad, but I couldn't create a facade of love for someone I felt nothing for anymore.

"Hermione, look I didn't mean it like that, I just meant I have been working up the courage to tell you for a while now and this mourning it just felt right"

I felt my muscles release from their previous tenseness, when I heard the sincerity in his voice, but I still felt nothing and Ididn't now how to tell him and the fact that I had been secretly running off with Malfoy every night didn't make the situation any easier.

"Ron... I don't know how to tell you this, but I don't feel the same way anymore. I did once but that was a long time ago and before a lot of things had happened. I'm really sorry, I don't want to hurt you"

I saw his face contort with pain and hurt, I felt so guilty about my feelings and that I had told him what they were.

"Hermione, you may not have meant to upset me but that doesn't mean it hurts any less"

I watched him pull back his chair and get up. I attempted to stop him and try to explain but he was gone so quickly. My good mood had been pushed aside and now I just wanted to fall asleep and never wake up. If Ron ever found out about Malfoy, he would think I chose Malfoy over him, but in all honesty I wasn't really choosing anyone I was just making a decision there was never an either or involved.

I went back upstairs to Ginny with a heavy heart seeking a shoulder to cry on.

Blaise Zabini's POV

I had just heard Weasley declaration of love and to be honest I had made my mind up not to go though with it but this made it all the more interesting. Sorry Draco but I was bored and this seemed like a lot of fun.

Hermione's POV

"Ginny, he hates me but I couldn't lie to him could I? Should I have told him that I did have feelings for him?"

"Hermione don't beat yourself up you can't base a relationship on lies and that is what you would be doing if you had told him that you felt the same way."

Ginny's words were comforting but like Ron had said it didn't make it hurt any less. She lent her head on top of mine and sighed deeply.

"Hermione. Ron will still be your friend, it might take time but it wont undo seven years of friendship. You'll see everything will turn out ok"

Maybe she was right I mean, how could something so small be the cause of the destruction for something so big. Ginny had to be right on this one, but Ron's brain cells were dwindling would he really see it in the same way?

Harry appeared moments later, I expected him to be angry with me because Ron would have certainly told him what had happened by now. His face was simply relaxed and concerned.

"Look Hermione Ron will be fine just give him a day or two and he'll come round"

I was relieved that Ron wasn't too distraught about his recent rejection.

"Thanks Harry, I never meant to hurt anyone's feelings but I just didn't feel the same way"

"You don't need to explain yourself to me Hermione I understand, Ron is just disappointed he was convinced that you shared the same feelings as he did for you. Don't let this ruin the rest of the week by breakfast tomorrow he will have forgotten all about it."

Harry's words may be comforting and reasuring but I knew he wasn't being entirley honest, it was going to take a lot longer than a nights sleep to fix this one and I knew it.

Harry left soon after giving Ginny a warm smile as he did so and she blushed slightly turning her cheeks a rosy pink.

"Ginny I have to do something to take my mind off all of this is there anything we can do?"

She patted me on the back,

"I don't think we'll have any problems in finding something to distract you, it's a free day today so we are going shopping!"

The prospect of shopping didn't make me feel much better, but at least it was something I couldn't bare to just stay here and wallow in my guilt besides shopping with Ginny might be fun and we hadn't been down to the town yet.

As we left I wondered, did Draco notice any of this mornings outbursts and if he did, was he affected by it. Somewhere deep down I wanted him to feel jealous but I wasn't quite ready to admit that to myself yet.

Me and Ginny spent the morning trapsing around clothes shopd, shoe shops and jewellery shop, I felt like killing myself but I had purchased a rather interesting book on potions that I hoped would be helpful in my upcoming exams.

Ginny on the other hand had several bags hooked over each of her arms and even made me carry two or three because she couldn't hold them all. I was glad she was having fun, I may not be having fun but it was taking my mind off things and also put into perspective how much time I had spent worrying over boys this past week and not about my exams, Ginny or myself for that all of a sudden were boys such a major part in my life?

I collapsed in a warm chair in the coffee shop and sipped a large mug of steaming tea with ran down my throat and thawed out my frozen innards. I felt like never leaving the chair, it was so comfortable and it was so soft.

I felt my eyes slowly closing but not for long when Ginny's hands clapped infront of my face. I awoke instantly slightly annoyed, sleep being what I currently craved.

"Mione if you want to head back to the hotel and have a rest it's fine by me I still have hundreds of shops to discover and the way your looking I don't think you'll make it past 3:00pm.

"Thanks Ginny as long as you don't mind?"

She shook her head and gave me one or two bags to take back with me obviously wanting as much room as possible to carry the items back she was planning on buying after lunch.

I trudged back to the hotel feeling like I could have fallen asleep standing up, but that wasn't the best idea so I continued to a more suitable restng place, known as my bed.

I dumped the bags of shopping my the door and plunged deep into the warm, depth of my bed falling asleep almost instantly.

oOo

Some hours later.

I woke up in a cold sweat and panting, I felt panicky and overheated. I slowly got up and my eyes went black for a moment before I regained my vision.

I stumbled over into the bathroom and splashed some cold water from the tap over my face to try and cool me down and wake me up.

I still felt hot and slightly dizzy, maybe if I went swimming I would feel better. I could clear my head and by the time I had come back Ginny would have probably arrived back aswell.

I grabbed my bag and headed down towards the pool passing a few other Gryffindors on my way.

Draco's POV

I had been in my room all day, I couldn't really work out where the whole day had gone it hadn't felt like that long since I had woken up. I couldn't stay in here any longer it was hot and stuffy in here and it was far to cold outside to open the window.

I could go down to the pool for half an hour before everyone got back from the town. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs.

Blaise Zabini's POV

I had just seen Draco and Hermione going down to the pool and I couldn't believe my luck when Ron came round the corner. I didn't waist anytime.

"Oi Weasley, Granger's down at the pool and she said something about changing her mind and that she wanted you to meet her down there."

His face was now filled with happiness and he thanked me, still not being completely civil but I didn't care. I know Draco was my friend and everything but to be honest this holiday had been shit and I really needed something to cheer me up, a bit of drama.

Hermione's POV

I came round the corner and dumped my stuff on the wooden sunbed I had used the first time I had come down here with Ginny and climbed into the cool water, luckily no one else was in there.

After a few minutes I got out of the water to just dry my eyes on a towel because some of the chlorine had got in and was making them sting. I picked up the Burgundy towel that was fanned out across the slats of the bed.

I could hear foosteps approaching fast and I wrapped my towel around my middle moments later Draco strutted in, I didn't really know what to do so I turned my back to him before he realised it was me I wasn't really in the mood to talk to him, Ron or anyone else for that matter, with the exception of Ginny.

I was surprised when I didn't hear his voice but then he put his mouth close to my ear

"I heard what happened between you and Weasley"

Was he actually showing a sympathetic side? After the words escaped his perfect lips the guilt came flooding back.

"What are we doing Malfoy? I mean can this really carry on?"

"Why don't you make that decision for yourself!"

He pushed his lips firmly against mine, I tried to pull away at first but it felt nice to have him closer to me again. Like somebody cared I gave in to his forceful lips and embraced the contact.

"Hermione!"

I turned and saw Ron staring in horror at me in Draco's arms.


	4. A Difficult Decission

Hermione's POV

I pulled away from Draco not really knowing how to react. Ron's face was pouring out rage, disbelief and hurt but I didn't know what to say.

"Hermione! What the hell is going on? Is he the reason you turned me down? How could you Hermione, not just to me but to Harry?"

If I was being truly honest I didn't know any of the answers to the questions he had just put to me; I didn't know what I was doing, I didn't really know if Draco was the reason I had turned Ron down and I didn't know why I done this to both of them.

"Ron... I..."

His face was filled with disgust as he didn't even let me finish when he turned around and went back down the dimly lit corridor, shoulders hunched and fuming.

I was just about to go after him to explain what was going on, even though I had no idea how to. When Draco grabbed my waist and pulled me back towards him blocking my exit.

"Just leave it, he'll get over it soon enough, stay here with me and we get off where we left off."

He had no idea what this would do to Ron and Harry if he found out, which he almost definitely would.

"No I can't, I have to go and find Ron."

I pulled away from his toned chest and followed the corridor down towards the entrance where I found Ron sitting on the steps with his head in his hands.

I approached him slowly not wanting to alert him to my sudden presence.

"Ron let me explain?"

I looked up from his sweaty palms to face me, I had never seen him this angry since his brother died.

"What!"

I was grateful that he had even let me get a word in edge ways and even more grateful that he was going to let me explain. One problem, I had absolutely no idea how to.

"You see nothing was going on between me and Draco.."

He broke me off mid sentence obviously agitated by something I had just said.

"Oh so you guys are on first name basis now then?"

I looked uncomfortably back into his amber gaze trying to get back to the point.

"Look Ron lets just say me and Draco became involved with each other before you even mentioned anything about your feelings for me. It wasn't because of him that I rejected you, it honestly wasn't"

He looked slightly less angry but still very cross.

"Oh and this is supposed to make me feel any better about this then? The fact that you and Draco were at it behind all of our backs. He let Belatrix torture you Hermione! Don't you understand he is the same git he always was, I just don't get it."

It was true this was a very valid point, I was willing to have a fling with someone who never intervined when I was being tortured, had bullied me nearly my whole life and last year would have killed me if he had the chance.

However I was not willing to enter into a serious relationship with someone I had best friends with for nearly 10 years, who always looked out for me and who would never deliberately hurt me. But I still didn't love Ron in the way he wanted me to and I was beginning to really feel something towards Draco.

"Ron, you have to forgive me, I was confused. I was an idiot to turn you down, I know...but"

He broke me off yet again but this time not to interrupt but to do something else. I felt his lips press firmly against mine and he tried to force me into a passionate embrace.

I rested my palms against his chest and pushed him away from me, I couldn't believe it.

"Ron what the bloody hell do you think you are doing?"

He was shocked to see that it was not what I wanted and that I had forced him away but I didn't care.

"I thought you were saying that you had changed your mind about me!"

Those words never crossed my lips, I said I was an idiot to turn him down, I never said I wanted him back.

"Those words never crossed my lips, gain some control!"

He looked infuriated once again and he stood up and stampeded back up the staircase, now he was definitely going to tell Harry.

Draco's POV

I saw Hermione storm off down the corridor after Weasley. She looked really upset so I decided to follow her just to make sure she was ok, which was nothing like me at all.

I quickly walked up the narrow passage and waited just around the corner that opened out into the large entrance hall.

I gazed around the room and then saw Hermione sitting on the stairs next to Weasley, he still looked really angry and she still looked really upset.

I knew she wouldn't want me to interfere so I waited around the corner just watching and waiting to see what would happen. I couldn't believe Zabini had done this, it was obviously him he promised me he wouldn't, he was supposed to me my mate.

I observed the two of them battling it out to be heard over the other but then something completely unexpected happened, their voices had both gotten much calmer and more relaxed and Weasley then pressed his lips against hers.

I couldn't watch, it made my heart sink. How could she do that? I quickly ran up some narrow side stairs back to my room. I had really began to feel something real for her and now I knew she had felt nothing in return, it was just the physical stuff she had been after.

I had never felt thins way over a girl before I felt sick in my stomach and there was a huge lump in my throat. I reached my room and slammed the door behind me shutting the recent events behind me.

Hermione's POV

I felt really about abandoning Draco like that so I got up with a heavy heart and made my way back down the corridor to see if he was still there.

I entered the room the shadows of the water rippling across the walls. He was no longer there. Perhaps he had gone back up to his room. I wouldn't go and see him tonight I needed time to think, I hadn't really been kissed by anyone but Viktor, Ron and Draco. When I had kissed Viktor it felt like there was something there between us, when I kissed Ron it had felt awkward and uncomfortable but when I kissed Draco; everything around me when blurred, time seemed to stop and I felt so complete and passionate. When he kissed me the whole world stood still.

To start with this had just been a little fling, some holiday fun but it had turned into much more than that now, I think I really had feelings for Draco he made me feel alive.

As much as I wanted to see him and apologize for running off on him like that, I knew it was the wrong time and he probably didn't feel the same way about me. I was worried about just pouring out my feelings and emotions to him and I couldn't let that happen unless I knew he felt the same.

I wondered back up to my room and slammed the door behind me. Ginny wasn't there luckily. I just sunk underneath the covers of my bed and fell asleep in a bed of worry, upset and suppressed emotion.

Draco's POV

I felt betrayed even though she had done nothing wrong really in my eyes everything was wrong with what she had done this was the first time I had opened myself up to the idea of having proper feelings for someone and it hadn't meant anything to her.

No I wasn't going to do this, she had made me feel so insignificant and unimportant to her so I would do the same she wasn't going to ruin the rest of the week.

I was just going to forget about her. I opened the door and strolled down the bright hallway until I bumped into Daphne Greengrass. She was pretty hot and she was an easy feat so I decided to make a move.

"Daphnee 8:00pm my room."

She made eye contact with me for a moment, her emerald orbs gleaming in the light and she simply nodded and waltzed off down the corridor.

I needed a distraction and Daphne was it, besides she knew it was just going to be a one night thing.

About half an hour later there was a knock at the door and I slowly went to go and answer it. I opened the door and Daphne strode in wearing well hardly anything besides a big trench coat.

It didn't feel right, I wanted it to feel right but I also wanted it to be over as quickly as possible. I pushed the trench coat off her shoulders and wrapped my arms around her waist and fell onto the bed, legs entwined and lips adjoined.

The next day.

I awoke to find Daphne no longer next to me, thankfully. I felt guilty and I didn't know why, I had slept with about half of the girls at Hogwarts in the past.

Last night hadn't made me feel better, as I had intended but much worse than I had done originally. I didn't really want to be sat up in my room for any longer so I got dressed and made my way down to breakfast.

I didn't want to see Hermione at all, luckily I ran into Daphne in the hall.

"Draco."

"Daphne."

No conversation was necessary we had already said everything we needed to with our eyes. We were just outside the entrance to the dining hall and I could see the back of Hermione's head, I wonder why she wasn't sitting next to the Weasel.

I suddenly wrapped my arm around Daphne's waist and walked into the room going right past Hermione. I didn't look back at her I just sat down next to Daphne at the table where Zabini was.

Once we had actually sat down I looked around to search for Hermione but she had left. Typical, always want what you can't have. I had to admit though it was a bit out of sorts for her and where was Weasley?

Hermione's POV

I couldn't believe how stupid I had been, I had meant absolutely nothing to him what so ever, he had made that obvious at breakfast. I was only ever just a fling, never for a moment had he considered anything more than that.

Only yesterday he had been all over me and Ron had seen us together, now he was already off with another girl. I felt like such an idiot. How could I even consider a real relationship with Draco Malfoy?

I could try and pretend that I wasn't devastated, but I was. Ron would have probably told Harry by now and then Harry would hate me just as much as Ron did, well maybe not quite as much, Harry wasn't as stubborn as Ron.

The only person I could talk to now was Ginny and I hadn't seen her all morning, I was trying to avoid pretty much everyone for some reason.

Ron's POV

How could Hermione do something like that? I even gave her the opportunity to be forgiven and yet she still turned me down, she obviously isn't the person I thought she was. I walked up the small hall to mine and Harry's room.

I pushed open the door to find another familiar voice apart from Harry's. I turned the corner to find Harry and Ginny lying in bed together, legs entangled.

"What the bloody hell is going on?"

I saw both their faces turn bright red, well not that they could have got much redder as they were alerted to my presence.

"Ron!"

Ginny leaped out of Harry's arms and wrapped herself up in the sheets obviously being embarrassed.

"Harry you're supposed to be my mate! Now I find out you've been bloody having it away with my sister!"

"Look Ron I'm sorry I didn't tell you it's just..."

"I don't wanna hear it."

I didn't even want to look at Ginny so I walked out the room and slammed the wooden door behind me, trying to make a dramatic exit. I stalked up and down the corridor not really knowing where to go or what to do with myself. I found out that my best friends have been having it away with my arch nemesis and my sister, this couldn't get any worse.

I decided to go down to the entrance, where they had a shop. I had already been in it but I didn't have anything else to do. I had to descend several flights of carpeted stairs to reach the bottom and when I reached the 3rd floor I heard voices from around the corner, so I decided to investigate.

"Look Daphne, I'm not looking for a relationship."

I tilted my head round the corner to find Draco Malfoy and Daphne Greengrass in the middle of a somewhat intimate conversation.

"But last night demonstrated quite the oposite."

She tried to snake her hands around his neck and press her lips against his but he pushed her away.

"Look I am really sorry Daphne but you were just a distraction, this morning was just trying to make someone else jealous. I know it was wrong and I am really sorry but I don't want to get into a serious relationship."

Surprisingly she didn't really look offended by what he had just told her, in fact she seemed to be quite encouraged by it.

"Well that's fine by me, I am perfectly happy with a purely physical relationship involving just the two of us. I'm not a bloody monogamist Draco."

He seemed to be getting quite restless with her persistance but I was surprised by his approach to the situation, he wasn't really the type to let a girl down gently. There were hundreds of girls at school who had merely been nothing more than a one night stand who had wanted more than that but had been swiftly put in their place by him.

"No Daphne, I really like this girl. It's different this time I don't want to be with anyone else."

Daphne had obviously got the message now, it had taken her long enough.

"Well who the fuck is she?"

I saw his face contort in doubt for a second before he decided to answer her question.

"Hermione."

Daphne's jaw literally dropped and I had to admit mine had done as well. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Malfoy actually had real feelings for Hermione this was unbelievable.

"Draco are you kidding me? that filthy Gryffindor mudblood, you are choosing her over me?"

My muscles clenched in anger at Daphne's words. It was taking every bone in my frustrated body not to punch her in the face. I managed to restrain myself by thinking how mad I was at Hermione.

"Don't talk about her like that!"

She looked shocked at his defensive response and once again so was I. Maybe he had changed after the end of the war it just hadn't been evident to me until now or indeed to everyone else who wasn't very fond of him.

"Whatever Draco, maybe I ranked you to high in my opinion. I didn't think you would stoop so low."

"Luckily I don't need to be ranked highly in your opinion, the girl who had slept with half the school."

With that she turned and left without another word but a lethal gaze sent in his direction. That was a glimmer of the old Malfoy everyone knew best. I swiftly left and went down towards my original destination, now having a great deal to think about. It was obvious that Hermione had had real feelings for Draco and now I knew that he shared the same ones. If she was really my friend would I deny that knowledge to her, or would I give myself the satisfaction of getting revenge on her and him for that matter?

Hermione's POV

"Ginny?"

I saw Ginny enter our room, looking extremely red in the face.

"Yeah?"

She looked extremely flustered and her hair was wild.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you for hours."

She sat down in the green chair and swivelled it round slightly so it was facing towards me.

"I was with Harry, and Ron walked in on us. In bed!"

Oh no, now Ron would really be on the verge of insanity. First me and Malfoy and now Harry and his sister.

"He was asolutely furious, he couldn't even look at me."

I wondered whether to tell her that Ron had also recently found out about me and Malfoy. She would understand that I could sympathise with her and maybe it would make her feel slightly better that she wasn't the only one experiencing problems with the one and only and extremely stubborn Ronald Weasley.

"Oh dear, he really will be pissed off. It wont really help the fact that yesterday evening he found out about me and Malfoy."

Ginny looked straight at me with an expression of complete horror on her face. She obviously knew that this would have really sent Ron over the edge.

"Oh crap what the hell are we going to do he is going to be practically suicidal now."

I didn't really know what we were going to do, Ron was now furious with me, Ginny and Harry there wasn't really anyone else who he could hang around with apart from us and he hated all of us. This really wasn't the best situation to be in.

"Come on Hermione lets not get ourselves down. why don't you come with me downstairs to get something to eat? Food is the best thing to turn to in a crisis."

I nodded and we got up and left, I was feeling rather hungry and Ginny was right simply the prospect of food seemed to shed some much needed light on the situation.

As we walked down the corridor Ginny began to speak.

"So are you and Malfoy still... you know?"

I sudden felt the familiar lump return to my throat as the very thing that I was trying to forget about was brought to the surface yet again.

"No... not anymore. I saw him with another girl at breakfast I don't really think I meant anything to him."

Ginny's face was oozing sympathy knowing that I was obviously distressed by it. I felt tears beginning to well up in my eyes that I was trying extremely hard to conceal but then they all just came pouring out in a cascade of distress.

"Oh Mione, What's the matter?"

"I really liked him Ginny, and now he's made it perfectly clear that he doesn't feel the same way."

I felt her arm clench tightly around my back pulling me into a much appreciated hug.

"If he doesn't want you then he's an idiot."

These words were little comfort but they did make me feel a but better, not that I could feel any worse.

Ron's POV

I turned around after hearing Hermione breaking into tears and then Ginny pulling her into a tight hug. So Hermione really did like him to as much as it pained me to admit it. Should I tell her that Malfoy felt the same way, when it would relieve her of all this distress? Or should I spare myself of the embarrassment of being turned down for Malfoy?

**_Next chapter will be up soon. Please please review, good or bad your opinion is very much appreciated. :D_**


	5. Love or Lust?

Ron's POV

Bloody hell this is so unfair! I am now considering taking up the role of matchmaker. Loads of people heard my conversation with Hermione about me and her at breakfast and if she got together with… Malfoy then everyone would know she chose him over me.

I don't even want to think about Harry and Ginny, My best friend and my sister. How could he? It was the fact that they had gone behind my back that angered me the most. It seemed that I had been kept in the dark over a lot of things these past few days.

My biggest worry right now was, should I be a real friend and tell Hermione the truth or should I seek revenge on her for turning me down?

Hermione's POV

I had no idea what kind of a state Ron would be in. First me and Draco and now Harry and Ginny!

"What are we going to do Ginny?"

Her face was a riddle of the same confusion as I'm sure was on mine.

"Well Harry and Ron will have to sort things out sooner or later because they are in the same room. Ron can't avoid him forever. As for the situation with you and Malfoy I don't really think there is a solution. I think Ron will get over it soon enough Mione."

Her words were reassuring but I didn't think necessarily they were true. Ron could sustain a grudge for a lot longer than this and I didn't think he would be forgiving me any time soon. As Ginny and I turned the corner that led to the stairs I bumped into someone by accident. I looked up to see Draco looking down at me.

"Hermione."

"Draco."

Those few words felt like daggers to the heart. He just walked off back up the corridor and didn't look back once. Ginny put her arm around me obviously realising that what had just happened had upset me. I was just going to have to put him behind me.

Ginny and I went down to the dining hall and sat down at a table far away from where Harry and Ron usually sat. A few minuted later Ron entered sitting down several tables away from us. There was no point in trying to talk to him, he wouldn't listen.

Ron's POV

I saw Hermione's face, she looked really upset and I think I knew why. If I really cared about her, like I said I did then shouldn't I tell her what I knew? There was no doubt that if the situation was in reverse Hermione would have already told me the truth because that's the kind of person she is.

My mind was made up and suddenly I didn't feel so hungry any more, which wasn't like me at all. I saw Hermione and Ginny look towards me as I got up and left. I would have to think about how I was going to do this, I mean I would have to speak to one of them about it and at the moment as stunning as it was I felt more inclined to talk to Malfoy. Probably because I still had feelings for Hermione it would have been to hard to come face to face with her about it.

I knocked on the dark wooden door and a few seconds later it opened.

"Oh Zabini."

"What do you want Weasley?"

I tried to keep my tone just as aggressive as his.

"Do you know which room is Malfoy's?"

He began to close the door and just before it clicked shut he answered.

"Next door..."

Right how was I going to do this? This had all seemed a lot simpler in my head. Right just tell Malfoy, don't let anything get personal just do it. I approached the door and brought my fist up to it and then knocked three times.

I wanted to get out of there as soon as I had done so but I knew I had to do it now. I took a deep breath as the door opened, revealing Malfoy staring vacantly back at me.

"What is it Weasley?"

I was finding really hard not to punch him in the face, he was so full of himself. I had no idea what Hermione saw in him.

"Look Malfoy, I didn't want to do this but Hermione is still my friend and I think you deserve to know this."

"Well spit it out!"

He was now slightly more interested in what I had to say, now knowing it was regarding Hermione.

"Hermione still has feelings for you and she thinks that you don't care about her anymore and you think that she doesn't care about you anymore and it's all pretty messed up."

"Why are you doing this? You hate me"

"To be honest I haven't got a bloody clue and I am sorry for what I am about to do but you really do deserve it."

I swung my fist and punched his face, it bloody hurt but it felt great. He looked up at me obviously in quite a bit of pain, as was I my fist was killing me. How hard was his face?

"Fair enough"

Pleased that he wasn't going to set a hit man on me and casually walked off in the other direction trying to hide the fact that hand was killing me. Even though it had been really difficult I knew I had done the right thing.

Hermione's POV

I hadn't seen Draco at dinner, I couldn't help thinking that he was avoiding me. Also what was Ron on? He came and sat down and then seconds later he got up and left. This holiday had started out really well but now it was a fully fledged disaster!

I had finished eating and Ginny had gone to talk to Harry at the other table so I decided to go back upstairs to my room. It felt like I had walked down this corridor at least a hundred times over the past few days. I twisted the key in the lock and pushed the door open. I stepped inside and out of the corner of my eye I saw something white on the floor. I looked down and saw a piece of paper that had my name written across it in an untidy scrawl.

I unfolded the piece of paper to read it contents.

_Hermione, _

_I know you feel the same way about me as I do about you. So why don't we stop messing around? Meet me tonight outside the entrance and I promise tonight will be a night that you don't want to forget._

_Draco x_

I couldn't believe it, none of this made any sense. I had seen him with that other girl at breakfast. Right now I didn't care about that I just wanted to make things how they had been and I missed him. The lump returned to my throat but this time for a totally different reason. I missed the touch of his lips on my neck, his hands on my hips and his eyes on me.

I ran some lip gloss over my already Rosy lips and quickly straightened my hair I didn't have time to do anything else so I grabbed my coat and fled. I quickly made my way down the stairs and went out the double doors into the cold Wintry air. I looked around in search for him but I couldn't see him anywhere But then I felt those oh so familiar lips on my neck and his soft palms on my hips.

"I missed you Granger."

"I missed you too."

As soon as the words escaped my lips he spun me round and melted his lips into mine in the first kiss we had shared in what seemed like a century. There were still questions that needed to be answered about the events of these past few days but for now I was just happy to be in his arms again.

I pulled away from his lips to regain my breath and in the moonlight I noticed a dark bruise on his cheek.

"What's that?"

I pressed a few fingers lightly against the bruise being careful not to hurt him.

"Oh it's nothing, I just got punched."

His tone was humorous, it obviously hadn't affected him. He said it like it was a run of the mill thing to get punched.

"Who punched you?"

He rolled his eyes as if he knew I wouldn't like the answer to the question. He took a deep breath before he replied.

"Weasley..."

"Ron punched you? When? Why?"

I couldn't believe it, how dare he. It's none of his business.

"Hermione it was Ron who actaully made this happen,"

What the hell did he mean? Was he trying to be cryptic on purpose?

"What do you mean?"

He put his hand around my waist and then began to explain the situation.

"Well before tonight I thought you didn't really have any genuine feelings for me and you thought that I didn't have any genuine feelings for you. Weasley came and told me that we both had it all wrong and that you did have feelings for me. Then he punched me, I let him off seeing as he told me what he knew."

Why would Ron do that, I mean I thought that Ron hated me. I never thought in a million years that he would, well set me up with Malfoy. Maybe he wasn't quite so stubborn after all.

"Oh.."

I leaned upwards towards him again and ghosted my lips over the bruise. He suddenly pushed me against the wooden frame of the building and pressed his lips against mine. I tangled my hands in his platinum hair I could feel his cool hands running underneath my jumper and over my chest, which caused me to let out a slight moan.

"Draco..."

He didn't listen but continued to trail kisses down my now exposed back and pushed my closer against his toned chest.

"Draco!"

He stopped what he was doing and looked straight at me, his molten sliver eyes burning into my amber ones.

"Aren't you worried about what people will think?"

Hr leaned against me and his cold, minty breath danced over my ear and he whispered something.

"I don't give a fuck what people think."

I smiled at his completely casual response and he grasped my hand and ran back inside with me closely behind him. He pulled me inside his room and slammed the door behind him. I fell back onto the bed beneath us and he cradled me in his muscular arms.

"I think I love you Granger."

I felt warmth run through every inch of my already overheated body as those words graced his lips.

"I think I might just love you too."

**A/N I know this chapter was a short one but I thought it was a nice way to end it. I am not sure whether to write another chapter or not, I do have what I think could be quite a good idea for another chapter, But it's up to you. Please please review, good or bad your opinion is much appreciated.**


	6. Short and Sweet

**Back at school after the Holiday.**

Hermione's POV

The last few weeks had been like walking on air. Draco and I had been officially boyfriends and girlfriend for about 2 weeks. It ha caused quite a stir with the Slytherins and the Gryffindors but the best thing was that neither of us cared. Draco had been discriminated against for a while, probably because Daphne Greengrass had spread the whole story around school before we had even arrived back at Hogwarts.

We both just ignored people's prejudiced opinions. They didn't get it we were well in love and I have never been happier. I had Ron to thank for all of this of course because I would have never had enough courage to tell Draco how I felt. Ron was still slightly awkward when he was around me but I didn't mind he was aloud to feel uncomfortable. Ron sadly still hadn't forgiven Harry completely, they were on speaking terms but they didn't have the same 'best mate' thing going on.

I knew I should have been much more concerned about the whole situation but when I was with Draco the whole World seemed to disappear. I was sitting at breakfast, next to Ginny. The Great Hall was filled with hundreds of excited people about the looming quidditch match, Gryffindor against Slytherin. I was looking forward to it as well actually especially because it was raining and Draco always looked ruggedly handsome when wet. I shook myself from my dreamy stance when Ginny struck up conversation with with me.

"So Hermione, who are you supporting, Gryffindor or Slytherin?"

She had a rather cheeky grin on her face knowing that I wouldn't appreciate her question.

"I may be dating a Slytherin, but I am a Gryffindor girl through and through!"

She nodded with a rather inquisitive expression on her face as she turned to talk to Neville about something. Breakfast was over considerably quickly seeing as everyone was keen to get down to the quidditch pitch to get a good seat. The sea of bobbing heads heading down to the pitch were pushing and shoving, getting absolutely soaked in torrential rain hammering down on them. Ginny and I decided to wait until the crowds had dispersed before we headed down there, knowing that we would get soaked if we stood in the inevitable ques.

About ten minutes later we had manage to get ourselves some ok seats after fighting through a stampeed of pushing and shoving people. The seats didn't provide much shelter from the rain but I didn't suppose any of them did. As the whistle blew and the players darted into action I lifted my hood over my head trying to prevent myself from getting completely soaked.

I couldn't really depict Draco from the rest of the Slytherin players until I saw a blur of his platinum hair billowing through the gale force winds. A few minutes later I noticed Harry and Draco chasing after the snitch up around one of the goal posts. Unfortunately Harry hadn't caught it. I felt a small wave of guilt wash through my mind as I felt slightly dissapointed that Draco hadn't caught it.

The game had been going on for what seemed like forever and I was beginning to feel cold, as the weather had gotten worse. Luckily a few moments later after a battle between Harry and Draco one of them caught it. To be honest I was so cold I didn't really care which one of them had caught it.

It was actually Harry that had caught the snitch in the end and I was relieved that Gryffindor had won after my slight disappointment earlier, not that it really mattered. The cheering and chants of Gryffindors and most of the other houses, apart from Slytherin, of course eventually died down and I got up and went to go and find Draco.

I managed to get out of the stand reasonably quickly this time seeing as most people were still celebrating by shouting insulting things over at the Slytherin's plontoon. I swiftly walked over to the Slytherin's tent and was grateful that Draco was the only member of his team still inside. I pulled the curtain of material back and entered.

"Draco?"

He turned and my heart skipped a beat when I saw that he was no longer wearing his shirt. He looked at me with a warm expression on his face.

"Are you ok?"

I knew he would be a bit upset about the fact that they hadn't won the game.

"I'm feeling a lot better now that you're here."

His signature smirk crept across his lips as I laughed at his pretentious response. He stepped over to me and lightly pressed his lips against mine. I could feel his bare chest against my body and I could feel the drops of water dripping down his muscular torso. I pulled away reluctantly, knowing that Ginny would be wondering where I had got to.

"I have to go."

"That is a shame, I was hoping you would stay a bit longer."

I pecked him on the lips quickly before I left.

"I'll see you later."

"I'll hold you to that!"

He called after me, jokily. I had sat with Draco at dinner that evening seeing as I hadn't really seen him all day. I had felt slightly uncomfortable in the presence of all the other Slytherin's that seemed to be shooting me filthy looks every now and again. When Draco saw them doing it, he shot them a look one hundred times worse. He made me feel so special. He would rest his hand on my leg from time to time as well. I loved the feeling of his skin on mine even if he did try to snake his hand a little too far up my leg.

I wandered back up to my room after an hour or two, feeling rather sleepy. I flicked on the light and walked over to my bed. As I approached the soft haven, that was my bed, I noticed something. There was a small box with a small white ribbon tied around the middle of it. I carefully untied the ribbon and open the box to reveal what was inside. There was a small silver locket resting in the silk lining of the box. I opened the small silver oval to find a picture of me and Draco when we had been together on the holiday in France.

I suddenly felt as though as was melting to the floor, no one had ever done anything like this for me before. I did up the clasp around my neck and I held it tightly against my neck. If I loved him as much as I did now, forever, I was never going to take it off.

...

**Alternate ending for Citrusobsessed.**

**10 years later.**

I loved him with all my heart and I was 3 months pregnant with his child. Every day was an adventure with him, no day was the same when I was with him. This afternoon I had an appointment at the hospital for an ultrasound.

Draco had insisted that I took time off work as soon as he found out I was pregnant. I would have normally protested but I had been wotking really hard recently and appreciated the break. The day went by quickly and before I knew it I was sitting in the waiting room at the hospital. The clinical colours or the walls and the smell that always seemed to occupy hospitals made me nervous, as Draco was well aware.

My breathing was getting slightly uneven, I was frightened about the examination in case anything was wrong. He slipped his hand into mine and held onto it tightly, then bringing it up to his lips and kissing it lightly.

A few minutes later my name was called and I followed the woman inside, with Draco close behind me. I lay down on the bed, which bore an uncanny resemblance to a dentists chair. The woman was friendly and she reassured me that it was perfectly normal to be nervous.

She then lifted up my loose jumper and squirted some of the cold gel onto my slightly swollen stomach. She ran what looked like a bar code scanner over my stomach and a blurry image emerged on the black screen.

She bore a confused expression on her face for a few moments as she moved the device back and forth.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes everything is perfectly normal apart from one thing..."

All of a sudden a felt really sick and Draco stoked his palm across my forhead trying to calm my nerves.

"What is it?"

The woman turned to look at me before she replied.

"You seem to be pregnant with 52 babies!"

**A/N: Lol I know the alternate ending was weird but I thought it was funny, so hey. Well I hope you all enjoys it! Please please review whether it is good or bad your opinion is much appreciated. **


End file.
